1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lifting pad system and more particularly pertains to preventing lifting devices of known designs and configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle lifting devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle lifting devices of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of abating damage to vehicles during maintenance through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a vehicle lifting pad system that allows preventing lifting devices of known designs and configurations.
In this respect, the vehicle lifting pad system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing lifting devices of known designs and configurations.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved vehicle lifting pad system which can be used for preventing lifting devices of known designs and configurations. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of vehicle lifting devices of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved vehicle lifting pad system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved vehicle lifting pad system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a vehicle. The vehicle has a top surface and a bottom surface. The bottom surface has a plurality of wheels. The bottom surface has a plurality of lifting regions. The lifting regions are of structural rigidity. In this manner the lifting regions serve as areas where the vehicle can be lifted by a jack. Such regions include a thin support beam. The support beam has an oval aperture passing there through. A lifting apparatus is further provided. The lifting apparatus has a lifting arm. The lifting arm is adapted to fit beneath the vehicle and elevate the vehicle. Provided last is a pad. The pad is fabricated of a rigid plastic material in a generally rectilinear configuration. The pad has a rectangular base plate, an intermediate plate and four fingers. The base plate has four sides. The four sides include two parallel first sides and two parallel second sides there between and a thickness with a top face and a bottom face. The intermediate plate is of a generally hexagonal configuration with two parallel close sides and two parallel distant side. The intermediate plate has a top face and a bottom face. The bottom face is of the intermediate plate formed integral with the top face of the base plate. Each finger projects perpendicularly up from the top face of intermediate plate. A first pair of parallel fingers is closely spaced inwardly of the close sides. A second pair of parallel fingers is spaced inwardly of the distant sides. Each finger has an angular retention head. The retention head faces exteriorly away from the other fingers. Each finger has a surface between its retention head and the intermediate plate for being received by the aperture of the vehicle. The retention head is provided above the aperture. The pad also has an oval hole through the base plate and intermediate plate adjacent to each of the fingers beneath an associated retention head for allowing insertion of a tool into contact with a retention head to pivot a finger when removing a pad from the vehicle.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle lifting pad system which has all of the advantages of the prior art vehicle lifting devices of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle lifting pad system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle lifting pad system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vehicle lifting pad system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such vehicle lifting pad system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle lifting pad system for preventing lifting devices of known designs and configurations.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle lifting pad system comprising a pad. The pad has a large base plate, a small intermediate plate and a plurality of fingers. The base plate has sides. Two parallel close sides and two parallel distant sides. The intermediate plate has top and bottom faces. A first pair of parallel fingers is closely spaced and a second pair of parallel fingers is widely spaced. Each finger has an enlarged retention head facing exteriorly away from the other fingers. Each finger has a surface between its retention head and the intermediate plate for being received by an aperture of a vehicle with the retention head above the aperture.